


Wesley the Oblivious

by skargasm



Series: Defender!verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A smutty snippet from the Defender!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley the Oblivious

**Title:** Wesley the Oblivious  
 **Author:**  [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Genre:**  Smut  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  Stranger Things St Valentine's Day Smut-a-Thon - “ _Lips full and round, warm sweetness sucking down_ ”for [](http://melissasdavid.livejournal.com/profile)[**melissasdavid**](http://melissasdavid.livejournal.com/) & [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** prompt #239 : Quid Pro Quo  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss owns 'em, I just make 'em do all the dirty things I can think of before giving 'em back!  
 **Summary:**  A smutty snippet from the Defender!verse  


* * *

”Ah, Angel, I'm glad to have caught you!” Stepping into the office, Wesley shut the door behind him and moved towards Angel's desk.

“Um...”

“I need to talk to you about some of the cases we've been working on – there seems to be a pattern emerging and I wanted to discuss with you whether certain demonic tribes work together in particular circumstances.”Shuffling his files, Wesley dropped into the chair opposite Angel's, absent-mindedly registering Angel's hand slamming down onto the desk.

“Errr......”Wes looked up from his paperwork as Angel jerked in his seat, his hand now clutching at the edge of his desk.

“Angel, are you alright? You seem rather – well, _flushed_ if you don't mind me saying so. I know that might sound a tad odd – I didn't think vampires could get flushed or ill, although I believe there was that one incident in Sunnydale - ”

“Wes, I er.....”Angel's voice was lower than normal, almost a groan and Wesley's concern grew. The whimper that came from the vampire persuaded him that there was most definitely something wrong.

“Oh my. I wonder if it could be a reaction to that demon infestation we handled the other evening. Let me check my books and see if they are known for having such an effect – you stay there.”

“Ugh......”Jumping to his feet, Wes dropped the file he had been carrying onto Angel's desk and headed back towards the door.

“I will see if I can find Cordelia – she can look after you while I'm researching.” The slam of the door heralded Wesley's exit.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, a hissed breath escaped Angel as he felt the scritch of Cordelia's fingernails as they slid up his thighs. He sucked in his stomach as her hands confidently unbuckled his belt, flicked the button and pulled down the zip on his trousers. Arching in the seat slightly, he tipped his hips up to assist her as she dragged the dark linen down until the material was bunched around his lower thighs. He moaned as one small, delicate hand wrapped around his aching cock and lifted it from his stomach.

Looking down, his eyes dilated as he watched the soft, full lips part before he was enveloped in moist warmth all the way down to the root. Groaning, his hands grabbed onto the arms of his chair, digging his fingernails in as Cordelia slowly tugged her head upwards, releasing him from her mouth in minute increments. The feel of cool air hitting his wet skin made him shiver, his eyes flickering between her stunning half shut eyes to her beautiful wide mouth – her lips were puffy and rounded, reddened by her actions into a pronounced pout.

“Ah, Angel, I'm glad to have caught you!” Stepping into the office, Wesley shut the door behind him and moved towards Angel's desk.

“Um...”

“I need to talk to you about some of the cases we've been working on – there seems to be a pattern and I wanted to discuss with you whether certain demonic tribes work together in particular circumstances.”Cordelia's lips wrapped around the head of his cock again, sliding back and forth, rubbing her tongue over it, before letting it slip free. Eyes still trapped by the look of lust on Cordelia's face, Angel slammed his hand down onto the desk as she used her teeth to gently graze the heavy vein on the underside. Looking up quickly, Angel realised Wesley had said something that he had completely missed.

“Errr......”Cordelia used her teeth to nibble at the end of his cock and Angel jerked in his seat, his hand now clutching at the edge of his desk.

“Angel, are you alright? You seem rather – well, _flushed_ if you don't mind me saying so. I know that might sound a tad odd – I didn't think vampires could get flushed or ill, although I believe there was that one incident in Sunnydale - ”

“Wes, I er.....”Wet, hot, tight surrounded him as Cordelia's head bobbed up and down, the scratch-scratch of her nails at the base of his cock dragging a whimper from his throat as he tried to register what Wesley was saying.

“Oh my. I wonder if it could be a reaction to that demon infestation we handled the other evening. Let me check my books and see if they are known for having such an effect – you stay there.”

“Ugh......”Unable to drag his eyes away, Angel watched as Cordelia leaned backwards as far as the desk top would allow, her small hand jacking him efficiently, twisting her hand over the head of his cock as she stroked it with her thumb. Distractedly he noted Wesley jumping to his feet, dropping the file he had been carrying onto Angel's desk and heading back towards the door.

“I will see if I can find Cordelia – she can look after you while I'm researching.” The slam of the door heralded Wesley's exit although it barely registered through the haze and heat of passion. The only thing on his mind was that he could finally concentrate 110% on the way Cordelia's lips felt wrapped around him; on the slim hand sliding up and down his cock, whilst it's partner gently squeezed and petted his aching balls. Angel let his head drop backwards as his hips arched up, only realising that he had morphed into game-face when he sliced through his lip with his fangs.

With a mighty effort, Angel forced his hands to remain on the arms of the chair, gripping them tightly as the warning tingle began at the base of his spine and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He gasped as Cordelia began a fast motion with her hand, just the way he liked when he was on the verge of coming, her other hand squeezing a little tighter around his balls as she began to speak.

“Oh big guy, you are going to have to make this quick – Wes will be back soon and you really don't want him to catch me down here sucking your cock do you? Although, in the interests of being fair, you do know as soon as I've sucked you all the way down, I'm going to climb up onto this desk, spread my legs and make you work me with your tongue. You know how much I just love the fact that you don't need to breathe when you go down on me......”

The hot filthy words coming from his lover as she knelt beneath his desk, the imagery created by them sent Angel's blood rushing from his head to his groin. He knew Wesley would be returning sooner rather than later once he realised he couldn't find Cordelia out in the office anywhere, and the thought of being caught had Angel thrusting his hips in counterpoint to Cordelia's hand.

“God, Cordy, please....”

“You like hearing that? You like hearing how I'm thinking of chaining you down to our bed and straddling your face and just riding your tongue until I can't come any longer?”

“Cor - “

“Come for me Angel – I want to taste you on my tongue! Come now before Wesley walks back in...” Hips thrusting upwards Angel obeyed, groaning as Cordelia took his spitting cock back into her mouth and sucked him down, swallowing around his length as his orgasm took over his senses in a white hot burn.

* * *

  
Cordelia looked so refined and classy in her silk dress and high heels, not a hair out of place in her sleek bob, the only sign of what she had been doing less than fifteen minutes ago the slight puffiness to her lips.

“Really Wes, I could have told you there's nothing wrong with him. I just showed him my credit card statement and he kinda lost it for a bit – he's fine!”

“Truly, Cordelia, I was most concerned – he looked quite unwell. And I must admit, I'm reassured now that you're here – I couldn't find you anywhere and a quick look through my reference books found nothing to explain what he seemed to be suffering from.”

“Don't get your double-barrel in a knot, Wes. He's fine. Honest. But if you're so worried, how about I take him home??”

“Oh yes, that would reassure me. You didn't see him Cordelia – he looked like he was suffering from an acute attack to his nervous system.” Angel stifled a laugh, grabbing his leather coat and presenting himself at the reception where Cordelia and Wesley were having their discussion.

“I'm sorry I worried you Wes. Truthfully, I'm feeling much better.”

“Yes, well, it's not that long ago you were laid out in a coma so forgive me if I don't quite take your word for it.” Scowling, Wesley ran his hand over his chin.

“What will make you feel happier Wes? Just tell me and I'll make sure our esteemed leader complies.”

“Honestly, Cordelia, I would actually be happier if Angel rested a little longer. Even if you have to chain him to the bed – ANGEL! Are you alright? Cordelia he seems to be choking – I really don't think this is funny!”  


* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
